


Milled and Booned

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK), Mills & Boon
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a nightmare.</p><p>Written because I always try to follow through on a cracky threat. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milled and Booned

.

 

I looked desperately around me, but there was no possible way to escape as that brutish bear of a man cornered me between the filing cabinets.

“No, not like this,” I begged, my heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird against my ribs, quick and frantic, my breath catching in my throat.

Still he kept coming, his Herculean form leaning in toward me, that magnificent leonine head inclining, very slowly, relentlessly toward me, causing me to raise my arms and beat ineffectually against that deep, broad chest before his lips brushed mine.

The unexpected gentleness of his touch stopped me in my tracks, my hands relaxing to caress his chest as he leaned in closer, pressing me into the wall, slipping one powerful thigh in between my legs.

As I looked into his eyes, eyes the deep green colour of a storm lashed sea, I could tell that this time he would not be nay-sayed, that this time he would have his way. I could feel his growing awareness of me pressing against my hip as his hands slid down to palm my derriere, as his mouth trailed butterfly kisses across my cheek before his silken tongue darted out to find the pulse point in my neck. I could now feel the wanton swell of my own impetuous manhood pressing against him, acknowledging him my own shining North Star, knowing I should be ashamed of my immodesty but powerless all the same in his masterful hands.

What of all my resolutions now, my oft repeated vows not to yield to this forbidden passion? I felt my moral compass being drown in a tidal wave of passion as he continued to caress me.

His hands at work on my trouser fastenings brought me sharply back to my senses. While he obviously desired me, his enflamed passions revealing all, he still had not spoken one word of promise, not one word of love and commitment. Summoning my few remaining shreds of dignity I pushed him away from me, denying my very soul in the process…

 

“Wake up Sam!”

“What? Did the station call?”

“No you daft pillock! You were having another nightmare… What was it this time? Little blonde girls? Scary clowns? Ray chatting you up? Phyllis _feeling_ you up?”

“Well to be fair to Phyllis that one was more of a dre—”

“I’d rather kiss Litton than hear you finish that thought.”

“Right.”

“You were screaming _fuck no_ and thrashing around and I was getting bloody tired of your bony knees and elbows digging in to me… so clowns or what?”

“Or what. I made the stupid mistake of dragging one of the Barbara Cartland novels your missus left behind into the loo with me.”

“Reading Cartland gave you nightmares?”

“Fuck yes and as you woke me up, you can help me get rid of them. What I need you to do is suck me off before thrusting your slick cock into my hot hole and then pounding me through the mattress. If you want to handcuff me to the bed first, and maybe even mouth my balls a little, so much the better.”

“I was always told to drink a glass of hot milk but we can try one of yer newfangled Hyde methods if you insist.”

“You’re too generous Gene.”

“A martyr, that’s me. Get the handcuffs.” _He never has to know the Barbara Cartland novels are mine._

 

.


End file.
